


A very confusing kiss - or: Susana Louisiana

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: Spones Crack AU [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, spock in disguise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: Leonard returns to the karaoke bar and encounters the mysterious boy he met there before who sings like an angel.





	A very confusing kiss - or: Susana Louisiana

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of this glorious Crack AU

Leonard hadn’t been in this bar since school started. First of all he needed some time to adapt to anything new - especially the dance numbers in the hallway. And he took his time to make new friends. Friends were important but somehow this came pretty natural this time. Spock and Jim were so amazing and somehow they adopted him right from the start. Sometimes Leonard thought that there was something more to them than they had told him yet but he probably was just being silly. After all he was in a school where everyone started to sing and dance out of the blue with no warning at all. Everything seemed a little weird around there.

The biggest problem though was that Leonard actually loved to sing. Okay, he was weirded out at first by the sudden choreography that every pupil seemed to know immediately as soon as some other kids started to dance but if Leonard was being honest, he loved it!

He would love to try it but he couldn’t. Spock didn’t seem to take the other kids seriously, as soon as they started to sing he just shook his head in disapprovement. And if Leonard was honest to himself once more, he wanted to impress Spock. So he couldn’t just try and start to sing. At least not in school where everybody - especially Spock - could see him.  
That’s why he found his way back to the karaoke bar. 

The first half an hour he just sat at the bar, drinking soda, listening to the different people on the stage, when a certain voice caught his attention. After the first few tunes he was sure that he had heard that voice before. Leonard raised his head and looked over to the stage.   
There was a boy singing, probably about his age, with long blond hair and the most beautiful voice that Leonard had ever heard. It was Susana Louisiana. Not that that was actually his name but Leonard had met him on his first night here and the boy had forgotten to introduce himself. So Leonard had to name him and this was the first thing that had popped up in his head.

After the song the boy came straight to the bar. Leonard turned away, hoping that the boy didn’t notice that he stared at him for the length of the whole song. Today didn’t seem to be Leonard’s lucky day though because he came right to him.  
“You’re name is Leonard, if I recall correctly?” 

Leonard nodded, felt the heat rising up in his cheeks. Oh my god, he actually remembered his name. “I didn’t catch your name the first time?”  
“You will sing later as well?” Susana Louisiana asked, completely ignoring Leonard’s question.   
“I don’t know, just came here to listen today I think.” 

Susana Louisiana sighed. “This is unfortunate. I would have loved to hear you sing again. I can not get your voice out of my head since the day I heard it for the first time. I almost thought you would not come back here.” 

Leonard’s heart pounded faster at these words but he tried to act casually. “Well, I had a busy few weeks,” Leonard mumbled and hoped it didn’t sound as pathetic as it felt like. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of this mysterious boy who made his heart flutter like he was a little teenager. Okay, yeah, he was a teenager, but still, Leonard hated to act like one. 

“So the chances are good that you will come more regularly now?” The boy leaned closer and Leonard swallowed hard, trying to calm his beating heart.   
“Maybe,” he said then. “If you sing again it would definitely be worth it.”   
“My next song will be for you.” 

Before Leonard realized what was going on he had the boy’s lips on his own. It was a chaste kiss, sweet and short, but it completely paralyzed Leonard.   
“Tomorrow,” the boy added and then vanished. 

Leonard who was still too stunned to do anything at all could only watch this mysterious boy leave. After a few more seconds his frozen state melted and Leonard could move again. He reached out his arm. “Wait, I still didn’t get your name,” he whispered although Susana Louisiana was long gone.   
Then Leonard shook his head, looking completely confused at the door. “What just happened?”


End file.
